


Two Sides

by pleasant_grendel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick character analysis of Harry and Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

Harry and Peter are opposites in nearly every respect. Peter never got to know his father, while Harry knew his all too well. Peter grew up in a nurturing environment while Harry’s was cold and void.  Both Harry and Peter had trouble making friends. Peter because he was seen as uncool by his peers while these same peers were intimidated by Harry’s family name. The two are destined for something more than their fellow classmates. Harry knew this his whole life and has been dreading the day he’ll have to accept his fate. Peter’s journey seems random, but only until recently has it been reveal that there is sincerely nothing random about it, and he’ll accept his responsibility with open arms. The two are truly two sides of the same coin.


End file.
